jojofandomcom-20200222-history
DU Episode 5
|epidirector = Yukihiko Asaki |anidirector = Shin Hyung Woo |assistani = Nozomi Tachibana |anicoop = Haru Watanabe Natsue Chibayama Sae Akama Yoko Uchida |exedirector = Terumi Nishii |assistexe = Shunichi Ishimoto Mitsuko Baba |action = Kenta Mimuro |mechanical = Takashi Tanazawa |key =Haru Watanabe Joong-ho Kim Natsue Chibayama Hitomi Shiraki Jung-ah Seo Nozomi Tachibana Seong-woon Ko Jung-geun Kim Hyeon-kyong Kim Jong-min Jun Haruki Miura Kenta Mimuro Shin Hyung Woo Deock-hwan Oh Gi-nam Kim Hee-kyu Jang |2ndkey =Kashiwa Anezaki Yuri Yamamura Makoto Yaguchi Keika Otsuka Shuhei Fukuda Yoji Takano Yumika Ichimura Rika Wada Fumika Hasegawa Rena Kawasaki Kasumi Takeuchi White Line :Jin-hee Park Soo-kyung Park Sul-ah Kang Hyun-ae Kwan Zan-di Lee Jiwoo Production Dr. Movie ' |eyecatch = Terumi Nishii |eyecatch2 = The Hand |chapters = 281-284 |airdate = April 29, 2016 |endate = September 22, 2018 |opening = Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town |ending = I Want You |previous = The Nijimura Brothers, Part 2 |next = Koichi Hirose (Echoes) }} is the fifth episode of Diamond is Unbreakable and the seventy-ninth episode of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime. It covers Chapter 281 through the beginning of Chapter 284 of the manga. Summary After Keicho is defeated, Koichi wants to destroy the Bow and Arrow so that no one else will be killed and he discovers a room with a monstrous creature in it - along with the Bow and Arrow. Keicho soon after enters the room and says that the creature is his father. Ten years ago, when the Nijimura family were in a bad economic condition following the missus' passing, Keicho's father sold his soul to DIO in exchange for money. But DIO didn't trust him and implanted his cells inside of him, making him turn into a beast upon his death. Keicho then explains he wants to find a Stand user able to grant his father death, as the monster he is now regenerates from any wounds. However, Josuke restores some pieces of paper into a photograph of the Nijimura family, proving that Keicho's father isn't completely lost; when Okuyasu, who has been listening to the conversation, attempts to persuade his brother to instead look for someone able to heal their father, Keicho still refuses to cooperate. Josuke spots someone on the roof through a window and a Stand comes out of the outlet, aiming to kill Keicho and take the Bow & Arrow. Keicho quickly knocks Okuyasu away and is impaled through the chest by the Stand, who introduces itself as Red Hot Chili Pepper. The Stand shocks Keicho and drags him inside the electrical outlet. Josuke goes to the roof in pursuit of the figure he saw earlier, only to see Keicho's charred black corpse on some telephone wires. Meanwhile, an anonymous caller calls Jotaro at his hotel, telling him that he is the one who stole the Bow and Arrow from Keicho and presses Jotaro to leave Morioh, but once Jotaro starts questioning him, the phone is electrocuted and the call ends. The next day, Okuyasu arrives at Josuke's house to join him in going to school and offers to hang out together. Appearances |Av5=NijimuraDadAvAnim.png|Name5=Nijimura's Father|Status5= |Av6=NijimuraMomAvAnim.png|Name6=Unnamed Characters#Nijimura's Mother|SName6=Nijimura's Mother|Status6= |Av7=ShadowAkiraAvAnim.png|Name7=Akira Otoishi|Status7= |Av8=DioAvAnim3Reveal.png|Name8=Dio Brando|SName8=DIO|Status8= |Av9=EnyaAvAnim.png|Name9=Enya the Hag|Status9= |Av10=JotaroAvAnim4.png|Name10=Jotaro Kujo |Av11=TomokoAvAnim.png|Name11=Tomoko Higashikata }} |Av3=RedHotChilliPepperAvAnim.png|Name3=Red Hot Chili Pepper|Status3= |Av4=TheHandAvAnim.png|Name4=The Hand|Status4= }} Manga/Anime Differences Commentary References Navigation Category:Season 3 Episodes